My Life
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: All the song fics I've ever written, which tell a life story of Cameron Ann Morgan


**A/N Okay guys, sorry that my other stories have to wait, but I just HAD to do this before the idea slipped away. Okay, the thing is, there's this one girl in my class and she hates Taylor Swift because she dated One Direction, so she was listening to her new song "I Knew You Were Trouble" (not my fav song, but it inspired this, so...) and insulting it and I was thinking "This reminds me A LOT about Cammie & Zach's relationship when she came back from running away" so as soon as I got home from school (I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK! WAHOOO! Know why?NWEA testing that's why!) I started typing this up, although some parts make me go like "WOAH! Did she write this for them?" such as the part that goes "He'll never see you cry. Pretend he doesn't he's the reason why" because like honestly, how many times did she almost-cry? A lot. I want your opinion on this song idea because I need to know whether I should keep on going with more ong fics. So I'll just shut up now... **

**Turns out, Fanfiction won't let you use song lyrics in your stories, so listen to the story and categorize the lyrics, I tried asking for permission with Taylor Swift, cause my uncle's a singer, and yeah, Fanfiction said no :(**

**~Alex, Forever at Your Disposal, NOW READ!**

I didn't know that he would make me fall that hard. I didn't know everything would end up to this. I didn't trust him much, but I didn't think I was naïve, but I should have known better. Those were my mistakes, but he was the one who could look through me, and he's the one that found the me without secrets. And that's one of the reasons this happened

I'd thought he'd cared. It turned out he didn't. Everyone thought he cared. But no one else besides me seems to realize that he never did care. And when I tried talking to him, he would just walk away, and he went backwards without me, leaving me completely alone. I'd thought he'd cared. I'd thought I could trust him. I'm just a stupid naïve girl to him. A girl he had used, maybe even for information for the Circle And I had been stupid enough to trust him.

This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let him get to me. This wouldn't have happened if I had just shut him out. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run away like the naïve girl I am. Whenever I'm walking through the halls and I try to talk to him, he simply brushes past me and keeps on walking with her. And that makes me know this is all my fault

known he wasn't trustworthy. He was a cocky boy that knew way too many secrets about me that should be kept well...secret. He had made me reconsider the whole boy thing, and I knew that I would never be ready for boys, because they always led me into traps, especially this boy, who really knew me, and had used that to well... break my heart..again. I knew that he was suspicious and would lead to trouble, and I doubled that suspicion when I found out his mom was the woman from Boston. I should have known...

_No apologies, He'll never see you cry, Pretend he doesn't know, That he's the reason why, You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

This was on thing too many I couldn't forgive him for. I couldn't ever let him see me crying about him...especially after all this, he's the reason all this happened, this was one type of secret I wouldn't dare let out. Even if it drowned me. No one should know that I was crying about a boy. That boy just happened to be the son of the woman from Boston.

I had heard that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. And I kinda knew that, by the way they were always together. I knew that our unofficial relationship had gone down the drain last summer. He was never honest with me, from the day I met him, and this whole joke was on me. Except it wasn't a joke.

I was a spy, but I was also a girl, that meant that one of my fears would be that a boy never liked me. That's when I figured out he neved liked me, he never liked anyone. And that's what I hated the most. I'd fallen into a boy trap. Again. UGH!

**A/N Okay guys here's 30 minutes of my ideas. Tell me what you think of my song fic in a review below...simply hit the review button. What do you think? I know I'm not the best at this but this is the best I could figure out for this particular song. By the way "they" is Zach & Bex and "she" is Bex, and this is Cammie POV, for anyone who didn't now**

**Your Disposed Girl,**

**~Alex**


End file.
